America's Next Hot Model on Top
by FictionVersus
Summary: Bella is a finalist on America's Next Top Model and made it to the oversees destination. With one photo shoot left, Bella is curious that one of the male models looks like a friend from high school. Lemons/B/E/J. Entry in the Fiction Vs. Reality Contest.


Title: America's Next Hot Model On Top  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Bella Swan is a finalist on America's Next Top Model and just made it to the exotic, oversees destination. With one photo shoot left, Bella is curious to find one of the male models looks a lot like an old friend from high school. Is it possible that Jake is on the show too and just who is that hot male model with the bronze sex hair? Lemons! B/Jake/E 3some

Disclaimer: Apparently, I'm not lucky enough to be Stephenie Meyer or Tyra Banks. They own Twilight and America's Next Top Model, respectively.  
>Title of Chosen Reality Competition Show: America's Next Top Model<p>

Beta'd by TwilightMundi

America's Next Hot Model on Top

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It was week eleven and there were only four of us left. Having just stepped off the plane in Milan, I was nervous as hell. Sure, a very small part of me was excited. I flew to Europe first class and didn't have to pay a dime to visit exotic locales and wear fabulous clothes. But the small, excited part of me was effectively being crushed by the much larger, more forceful, worried-as-fuck part that knew in less than ten hours I'd be unleashed on the city to partake in go-sees.

My awkwardness worked well on camera and I'd managed to keep my limbs under control and in the proper order long enough to get down a runway. But decipher an intricate map, navigate foreign city streets, maintain charm, poise and posture all while remaining under a tight deadline? It was practically mission impossible.

When I was first accepted to appear on "America's Next Top Model" my goal had been to make it to whatever finale destination it was this year. Even if I was the first one cut after the long flight, I'd still be required to stick around to walk in the final runway show. And despite the strict alcohol and drug rules, it sounded pretty much like a free vacation to me.

It took me nearly two weeks in the Top Model house before I realized just which role I filled by being cast. I was the Ugly High School Outcast. Of course I was nowhere close to being the ugly outcast when I'd been in high school, but I was the only one who came close enough to filling that niche. I'd been selective in choosing friends, mostly due to my being painfully shy. And while I wasn't about to become prom queen, I was statuesque with large doe eyes and thick, dark hair. My pale skin was highlighted by my dark features and I was able to pull of "striking" even without make-up. I still wouldn't say I was beautiful, but I auditioned for a show about modeling. I'd have to be a fool to think I was truly ugly yet still audition. And now I realized it only took about twenty minutes in hair and makeup before I could actually pass for beautiful.

Taking pictures was the easy part of the competition. Living with a dozen girls in close quarters was another story. Early on, Victoria and Rosalie laid claim to the House Bitch titles. And since we were lucky enough to have two, they effectively divided the girls into opposing teams. Even those of us who were reluctant to chose sides found ourselves forced one way or another eventually.

Victoria was a psycho kind of bitch. Often strutting around the house naked, bragging about being a lesbian, she had the corner on crazy. Jessica bonded with Victoria right away having been the classic high school bitch she was obviously anxious to advance to the next level of bitchiness. Unfortunately for Jessica, she left early in the game after the judges realized while she looked like a model (n.), she couldn't model (v.).

It was after the dramatic makeovers that Lauren joined Victoria's clique. The icy blond hair that Lauren was so proud of had been chopped into an asymmetrical bob. As soon as the cameras surrounded the weeping, hysterical lump of a girl, Victoria swooped in and consoled her as only a good friend would. And Lauren had her back until the ax came down on her for failing to overcome her fear of ugly couture in a photo shoot.

Irina was another victim of circumstance when it came to Team Victoria. As the only plus-size model of the cycle, Irina wasn't even around when a few of the girls started making snarky comments about her eating habits. Ever the champion of the underdog, Victoria bravely confronted Irina and soon we had the second sobbing puddle of a girl. Apparently the detailed litany of cruel words was just Victoria's way of protecting Irina from the shallow bitches all around her. Victoria became Irina's keeper until the two shared the spotlight in a photo shoot. Victoria was quick to cut alliances and Irina was sent home with treadmarks on her back.

Kate and Jane were the last of Victoria's cronies. Cast as the Small Town Hick, Kate naturally gravitated toward the most outgoing personality. Her bid to come out of her shell and have her first real world experience backfired during a make-up challenge. With limited color samples available to the girls, Victoria talked Kate into handing over her boring beige eye shadow for Victoria's more exotic chartreuse shade. I had my suspicions that Kate wouldn't have known what to do with the beige anymore than the chartreuse, but it was still a shitty thing for Victoria to do.

Jane was a natural fit for Victoria. Although she was quiet, she and Victoria thought alike. Coming from the streets, living homeless for two years and having been in three abusive relationships, Jane was tough as nails. Her petite frame and almost miniature facial features belied her crass and cantankerous attitude. Hatred was her go-to emotion and her inability to smile sincerely is what sent her home after a disastrous Cover Girl test commercial.

And then there was Rosalie's Team. I figured that by the time the show was edited it would be made to look like Victoria and Rosalie split the alliances in the house down the middle, but that was hardly the truth. Only Heidi and Tanya truly liked Rosalie. Heidi was an emotionless ice queen who said more times than I could count, "I don't have any girl friends. Guys just get me better." We all had an inkling of what guys could get from her, but in reality she only got along well with other bitches. She and Rosalie were a match made in heaven. After coasting along in the middle of the pack, Heidi's lack of talent finally emerged and she was sent packing.

Tanya was the token I-Have-A-Baby-At-Home castmate. Rosalie claimed to adore children and pressed Tanya with question after question about her little darling left at home to wonder where mommy had gone. Tanya took any chance she could to talk about little Denny, so her perception of Rosalie became a little skewed. Unfortunately, her inability to mentally abandon her daughter caught up with her and she left following an on-set breakdown.

Angela, Alice, Renesme and I were supposedly the other part of Rosalie's crew. The four of us got along pretty well and steered clear of Victoria's crazy just enough that we managed to live in the same side of the house as Rosalie. And if she thought we were on her team, who cares? It seemed to benefit us just fine as we were left out of the drama for the most part.

Angela was quiet but fiercely intelligent. Always a drawback when you want to be a model. After being told for two weeks in a row that she over-thought her posing, she was sent home.

Alice barely made the height requirement to audition for the show and her two inch long hair got buzzed off during makeovers yet I never saw the smile leave her face. She was sunshine on legs and her cheery attitude made her the perfect roommate. I had a sneaking suspicion that if she and I were in the finale together, I'd be pulling for her to win.

That left Renesme. An exotic beauty who thankfully shortened her name to Ren after Tyra coached us on proper model nicknames (I went from Bella Swan to just Isabella), she was a little strange and mostly kept to herself. I doubt she would've caught my eye if I saw her walking down the street and yet she turned out the most amazing photographs week after week. She appeared to be unbeatable.

So there we were. Rosalie, Victoria, Alice, Ren and I standing in the IMG headquarters in Milan, receiving our final instructions for our go-sees. My panic was growing with each mangled English word that escaped the Italian woman's mouth. With six possible fashion designers to visit, teaming up seemed unlikely. With a flourish of her tiny hands, the Italian woman sent us off and my competition teetered away in their heels to find their way through the streets of Europe. And here I was, pretty damn sure I was holding the map upside down.

In the end the go-sees were a disaster. Four hours, six designers and supposedly all within walking distance. After my failed attempts at conversing with the locals to obtain directions, I realized a cab ride could have a truly catastrophic outcome. So I settled for aimless wandering, frantic searching and lots of map turning.

By some sheer stroke of luck, I happened upon one designer and was able to shake off my nerves just long enough to make a decent showing of my runway walk. Upon departing I had enough presence of mind to realize another designer had a showroom nearby. Just downstairs it turned out. Not having been forced out on the confusing Italian streets just yet I had high hopes for this go-see, until I stepped through the door.

Rosalie was already in there, wearing a stunning ball gown and charming the pants off the plump little designer. Now not only did I have to wait for her to be done, but her blond hair and blue eyes had obviously dazzled the designer. Trying not to let her performance affect me, I was friendly and professional. But in the end I was left doubting my ability to book such a client. The clothing was very soft and filly and the severe ponytail I wore combined with my pale complexion made me a better fit for the more edgy and editorial fashion houses. Of course, coming in after Rosalie didn't help. I was received about as well as a rude awakening.

The competitor in me knew that two out of six go-sees was not a good showing. But the pragmatist in me knew I'd hardly be able to locate the next showroom and return back to IMG in only forty minutes. So I resumed my map turning and frantic searching, wondering just how it was that I could have gotten so far from where I had started.

I walked through the doors four minutes late. Rosalie and Victoria sat on opposite ends of the lobby sofa, looking smug. Alice bounced nervously between them, hands wringing as she glanced from the door to the clock and back again. When she saw me, she bounded up to grip me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!"

I shrugged in her tight grip, lamely waving my crumpled map.

Her voice lifted as she pulled away from me. "Ren's not back yet."

The statement was both comforting and sad. I wasn't the last one in and would probably survive elimination. The same couldn't be said for Ren. I knew it was a competition and someone had to go home but if I had to choose who, it would not have been Ren. I couldn't really say who deserved to be here more, but Victoria and Rosalie made things at the hotel far too stressful. Getting rid of just one of them would've made it easier to enjoy the free trip to Europe.

Even after the on-the-spot elimination, Ren didn't seem to regret her decision to stop for a chocolate gelato on the way back to IMG. Typical. Victoria won the go-see challenge and surprisingly chose Rosalie to share in the Vespa tour of Milan followed by a five star dinner. Perhaps it was a sign that they finally realized two bitches were stronger than one, but I was just glad to spend the night with Alice. We helped Ren pack.

Feasting on cheese sandwiches and chips, Alice and I tried not to talk about the competition but it was hard not to. With only four of us left, we knew there would be two more photo shoots and a challenge that would eliminate two more contestants. The final two would walk the runway in a stomp to the death. Or at least a stomp to the title of "America's Next Top Model."

While we both wanted to win, there was the consolation that having made it this far guaranteed us a little work. After all, Ren had merely moved out of our suite and into a room a floor below us. All of the models that were flown to Europe would be used in the final runway show. And while a certain teenage portion of America cared who won, we would all be seen by important people within the industry at that show. And those were the people who did the hiring and paying.

-0-0-0-

I'd gone to bed early enough the night before to miss any gloating that may have occurred when Victoria and Rosalie returned home. And luckily the van drive to our photo shoot location the following morning was fairly short. I heard a little about "the best truffle sauce ever" and "amazing waterfall fountains," but my mind was preoccupied with the day's Tyra mail.

All of our Tyra mail had arrived via television screen back in Los Angeles. But here in Milan, we got an old-fashioned hand-delivered note. It had read, "Sometimes you need a partner in crime to get a real steal in fashion." The obvious clue was partner. I was a little surprised that we'd be paired off with only four of us left. And I couldn't decide if I wanted to enjoy the shoot and have Alice as my partner or remain in a competitive state of mind by being coupled with one of the bitches.

As it turns out, any strategizing on my part was in vain. The van pulled up outside a busy couture clothing shop on a swanky street made for hours of endless shopping. Mr. Jay was waiting on the small sidewalk with a row of men behind him. A row of four men. Four handsome men. Men that could be models.

"Good morning, ladies." Jay waved from behind designer shades. "Only four left. How are you all feeling on this beautiful Italian morning?"

We all nodded and smiled our usual chorus of affirmation.

"Well, we are here at one of the most popular shopping destinations in all of Milan. With over thirty designer shops and millions of dollars worth of fashion, you have to have some big bucks to pick up a souvenir here. But here at Top Model, we know you are just starting out in the business and don't have extra money to drop on couture fashions. So you're just here to browse. Right?"

Another round of noncommittal nodding from us.

"There's just one thing that's going to make window shopping a little harder for you."

With a flourish, Jay stepped to the side and motioned to the four men behind him.

"I'm sure you guessed that you'll be partnering up today. Well, these are your partners. Each of these models will be styled as a mannequin in your shoot. And you will find them and what they're wearing to be so compelling that you just have to have it at any cost. You will be ravaging these gorgeous mannequins, all while remembering to model."

He emphasized his last word with an open faced circling gesture in front of his own face.

And with that, we were sent to wardrobe and make-up. Usually this was a time for lots of chatter about the upcoming shoot and what to expect, but with only four of us left there wasn't much to say. I may have talked strategy and posing with Alice but with the two bitches nearby, I didn't want to give away any advantage I might have. Instead I turned my mind to the four male models while I was being dressed.

The glare of the early-morning sun on the street had made it a little hard to get a really good look at them, but I could've sworn one of them looked familiar. Even through squinting eyes, it was obvious that they were all very good looking. Tall, muscular and with jawbones to die for, I figured it wouldn't be too hard to pretend I wanted to steal one of them. In my head, I divided them by hair color. They had been dressed similarly in jeans and t-shirts and they all wore the same sunglasses as Mr. Jay. So hair color was really all I had to go on.

The one with the darkest hair also had dark skin. He looked like chocolate personified and I was already planning a few poses involving taste if I got paired up with him. A playful bite on the lapel of his shirt or lick across that strong jaw were both possibilities. I knew I would need to stand out in a photo where there would be two of us, but I also wanted to make sure I was dynamic enough to bring life to the "mannequin."

Then there was the blond. Generic pretty was all I could think when I glanced at him. He probably had blue eyes beneath the shades. I couldn't decide if the next one was a brunette or a red head. It was possible the sun reflecting off the storefront window was casting red highlights in his average brown hair. But if the sun did that, on set lighting probably would too. I was definitely curious to see what was underneath that tousled mess on top of his head.

The last of the four was also dark-haired but had an olive complexion. There was something about his shiny black hair that reminded me of someone. Someone from back home in Washington. Someone I hadn't seen in three years. It's not like I'd had some soul mated connection with Jacob Black, but he had been a friend for a couple of years. I'd met him as an eighth-grader at Forks Junior-Senior High School. He was a junior and managed to rescue me from the notorious bully, Mike Newton, on the first day of school.

From that day on, Jake was my surrogate big brother. We hung out from time to time until he graduated and I'd heard little of him since then. We emailed here and there but had mostly gone our separate ways. I knew he'd gone to New York to pursue acting or something after high school but I never heard about any success he may have had. Thinking of him now, and putting his name to the mysterious face I might be working with today, made me miss him a little. We'd never been more than friends, but if he now looked like this guy looked, I might be angling to reconnect with him.

Sighing deeply, I berated myself a little for such a superficial thought, but it was a side effect of being in this competition. Everything was about looks. How my hair and make-up looked. If my wardrobe was flattering. How my photo looked. Was it better than the other girls' photos? And while I didn't like being so submerged in the world of outward appearances, I might as well get used to it if I really wanted to be a model. Besides, I couldn't help but think that if I was standing before Jacob Black today with an extra foot and half of height and boobs, he might look at me a little differently than he did in high school.

My shoot was scheduled second and I was finished in wardrobe just early enough to peek in on Victoria's shoot. We were sharing the same set in the front window of the store. Our direction was to enter the window display to steal the mannequin. Alice and Rosalie would be shooting inside where the mannequin would be placed on the store floor. I was a little relieved to be shooting in a more secluded area. Sure, passers-by could see the shoot but we would be separated by a large glass window. Inside, Alice and Rosalie would be amongst actual shoppers as they took their photos.

Victoria was paired with the model that reminded me of Jake. From my position I could only make out the back of the male model and see Victoria in profile. And she looked pissed. I couldn't hear any of the exchange that she appeared to be having with the model or Mr. Jay, but something was making her unhappy. More than once she abruptly broke her pose and shot an accusing glance at her partner. I couldn't see him doing anything other than holding his mannequin pose, so I'm not sure what was upsetting her.

I usually tried not to dwell too much on the other girls' shoots because I wanted to be fresh for my turn in front of the camera. There was almost nothing worse than copying bad poses from the previous model. But I couldn't help but smile at the difficulty Victoria seemed to be having. If I could hold it together and get a couple of decent shots, I'd most likely escape elimination. Victoria was notorious for her bad attitude on set and thus far her amazing photos have allowed her to skate by. But a bad photo and a bad attitude were a deadly combination in front of panel. I could see Mr. Jay drop his face into his hand and shake his head. That was a good sign. For me.

Settling into an empty chair, I decided to start concentrating on the task I was about to perform. I still didn't know who I would be posing with, but had some basic first poses planned and hoped I could be spontaneous enough once I got a good feel for our chemistry. From the looks of things, the male model didn't really "give" all that much. So most of the shoot would rest on my shoulders. Which was just fine with me.

I was so lost in my own head that I barely noticed when Victoria stormed past me to return to wardrobe. It was only when her partner stooped his head low in front of mine that I was brought back to reality.

"Good luck, Bells." The wide grin full of perfect teeth almost knocked me out of my chair. It _was_ Jake!

Before I could react or even say anything back to him, he was gone.

Holy shit. What was he doing here? This certainly wasn't New York, so I was even more confused. Didn't they usually hire models that were native to the country we were shooting in? Jake wasn't any more Italian than I was. Hell, at least my name was Italian.

That was as far as I got before I noticed Mr. Jay standing in front of me.

"You're up, Isabella." He reached a hand out to help me up from the chair. I was glad he did because the six inch heels combined with the mindfuck of seeing Jacob here left me a little wobbly. I walked unsteadily over to the window that was being redressed for my shoot. Jay personally introduced me to the photographer that I vaguely remember him mentioning outside earlier. To think I was distracted enough to not realize that we were shooting with the Francesco Carrozzini. God, this was a dream come true.

I needed to take a breath. Seeing Jake, meeting Carrozzini, I was slowly losing my grip on reality. I felt Jay's hand on my shoulder again and he turned me toward the model I would be working with. Well, his hair was definitely neither brown nor red. It was some crazy, gorgeous color in between and it was just as messy and sexy as it had been a few hours ago.

"This is Eduardo. He'll just be stationery in the scene, you do what you need to working around him. But don't forget that he is still your partner so I expect you to interact with him. Doing that well without getting anything back from him is your biggest challenge today." I nodded, switching back into Serious Bella mode.

Jay leaned into me with a smirk on his face. "He doesn't speak any English, so don't expect any help from him." With that Jay retreated to his seat that was half-hidden behind a monitor. I turned carefully on my heels to face Eduardo.

He was wearing a dark blue three piece pinstripe suit that definitely garnered a physical reaction upon seeing it. Unfortunately that reaction was somewhere around the apex of my thighs and since I needed to have my head in this shoot, I quickly tried to clear my mind. Eduardo smirked a little, his green eyes flashing, before settling into his mannequin pose. He was standing with one hand in his pants pocket and the other resting on his thigh. The strong line of his jaw was angled toward the ceiling as he looked away from me. A few test shots were fired off before I got the go-ahead from the photographer. Just as I was about to strike my first pose, a stylist popped in quickly to drop a sharp fedora on Eduardo's head. The hat was nice and gave him a gangster look but it was practically a crime to cover up that sex hair. Suddenly I knew what my first pose would be.

Ripping the hat off his head, I held it in my teeth while wrapping my arm around his shoulders to grab the knot of his tie. My other hand found the perfect fit wrapped around the wrist of his hand that was shoved in his pocket. If I was supposed to be stealing him, I might as well make it believable.

The rest of the shoot came naturally. And despite the posture Eduardo was frozen in for the duration, I still felt the chemistry between us. Wrapping my long legs around his in an effort to pull him from his stance, I was impressed at how strong he was. It made my job a little more fun. As the minutes ticked by, it became easier to imagine he was just a god-like statue that I wanted to take home and play dirty with. I got adventurous in my posing and at one point positioned myself behind him. Ducking low, I wrapped one hand around his left leg before ducking my head up from between his spread legs. Trying different positions with my right hand, I alternated between pulling on his jacket and gripping his pants pocket as if my life depended on it. I knew my face was just as important as my body and shuffled through a series of looks for the photographer to capture. I quickly cycled from desperation, sex-crazed and paranoid to lust-filled, longing and wanton. It was getting harder and harder to avoid looking sexy. And it was all Eduardo's fault. Especially in this position, there were only two things on my mind. My ability to change facial expressions wasn't the only thing that was getting hard. As I felt his cock stir just behind my head, I found thoughts of just what I could do with that quickly crowded out all thoughts of modeling.

_If I just turned around, my lips would be at the perfect height to… Focus, Bella. Focus. Smize. Smize, Bella. Lengthen your neck._

That last bit of my pep talk did little to help my concentration. As I stretched my chin up toward Eduardo, I pressed back into his crotch and felt him tense slightly.

_Ahh, so my mannequin can move. Let's see if you can do it again, Eduardo._

Reaching my chin higher, I tightened my eyes while also widening them at the same time. Just like Tyra taught us to. Eduardo's eyes also got a little wider and I felt his erection grow even more.

_God, he's big._

I had to wonder if he was fully hard because damn, he was long and thick. I bit my lip unconsciously and the furious camera clicking pulled me back to reality for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jay leaning towards the monitor, a wide smile on his face. He was nodding ever so slightly.

My legs were starting to fall asleep in this position so I quickly struck one more pose, turning my head to the other side and biting my teeth into the fabric on the inner thigh of Eduardo's pants. The pants were pretty tight and slipped from my grip after a couple of clicks from the camera. Desperate to get closer, I bit again, this time grazing his flesh. Flinching closer to my mouth, I felt the throbbing of Eduardo's erection running up the back of my neck. I pulled on his pants with my teeth and smized with all I had before deciding to move to another pose.

Slipping the rest of my body through his legs, I worked my way about halfway up his body. Pulling at his coat with one hand and ripping at his shirt with the other, I stayed in a low crouch so my chest was pressed against his thick cock. I had to lean into him a bit more in order to keep the length of my legs in such a pose, but he didn't seem to mind.

Keeping tension in my body was usually the first thing I thought of during a photo shoot and this was the first time it seemed to come naturally. There was something about this man that made me tense all over. My body was quivering the closer I got to him, all of my muscles clenching involuntarily.

_Fuck, he smells good._

The pheromones that were rolling off his body called to mine and suddenly I was ripping his shirt apart, revealing the sculpted planes of his torso.

"Yes, yes, Isabella." The affirmation was small and quiet and for a second I imagined it was Eduardo. But it was Jay. Both he and the photographer were enraptured with the shoot, and so was I.

I could easily justify my next move as taking direction from the shoot's creative director. Eduardo's shirt was already torn open and hanging from his perfect body. I pulled roughly on his tie and stretched my face toward his. After a quick lick to his neck, I pulled the knot loose on the tie. Quickly standing and turning so my back was to him, I pulled the ends of the tie to wrap around my own neck.

I wanted to climb inside his clothes. Hell, I wanted to climb inside his body. But there was a camera in front of us, not to mention a growing crowd right outside the storefront window. So climbing into his clothes it would have to be. Slipping the tie from Eduardo's collar, I slung it around my shoulders before taking my hands and pushing them deep into Eduardo's pants pockets just behind me. Making sure my arms weren't lost to the camera, I pulled sharply on his pants. The low hiss that escaped his lips caressed the back of my neck and I briefly closed my eyes. Spreading my fingers inside the pockets, I could feel Eduardo's cock with both hands.

_Oh fuck. Just how big is it? What I wouldn't give to see if it could fit._

"Change it up, Isabella. Ten frames left." It was Mr. Jay again. This was the first time I was ever annoyed to hear a suggestion from him. I was enjoying my current position a little too much.

Reluctantly, I pulled my hands from his pockets and quickly stepped behind Eduardo again. My regret was instantaneous.

_I only have ten frames left with this sex god and I decided to step away from his erection? What was I thinking?_

Trying to salvage my spirit and make the most of my last seconds with Eduardo, I yanked his jacket down past his shoulders. Wrapping one leg around his, so more of my body was visible to the camera, I leaned in and scraped my teeth against his exposed collar bone. Remembering to find my light, I could feel the fire behind my eyes.

As the frames clicked by, I swiftly drew one hand from Eduardo's shoulder and down his back. It was a big no-no to remove a limb from sight of the camera. No one ever wanted to be called out as an amputee at panel, but I knew I only had seconds left. Reaching quickly between his legs, just out of sight of the photographer and Jay, I grabbed his thick erection and squeezed with a slight downward stroke before reaching around his waist. It had been brief but I was pretty sure I felt him thrust into my hand.

"Beautiful, Isabella. Best of the day by far. Good work." Mr. Jay's compliment came not a minute too soon. The tension I'd been holding in my body was exhausting. My insides felt like liquid and I was pretty sure I'd soon be just a puddle of couture before this gorgeous man. My breathing was ragged and I hadn't even had skin to skin contact with that magnificent cock. I may not regret the amazing photo I would add to my portfolio, but I sure as hell would regret not getting closer to him.

_Damn. If I weren't working._

Not that I knew how to contact this mysterious, non-English speaking model, anyway. Looks like I'd be getting myself off tonight after the camera crew left. They usually left around ten o'clock, just after the elimination. So by ten-thirty I could be knuckle-deep in an Eduardo-sponsored fantasy.

_There is something seriously wrong with me. I'm scheduling masturbation. And I'm still standing right next to the object of my lust._

Giving Eduardo a sheepish grin, I could feel my cheeks brighten. I mumbled a quick 'thanks' before nodding to Jay and heading back to wardrobe. I had planned on watching Alice's shoot but wasn't sure I could bring myself to stand once I got out of my dress. Eduardo had left me weak in the knees.

-0-0-0-

That night's elimination lacked any real surprises. Victoria was congratulated on her challenge win but immediately admonished for her attitude on set at the photo shoot. To make matters worse, she tried to defend herself to the judges. Vehemently arguing about how difficult it was to work with a non-English speaking model, she was interrupted to receive a lecture from Tyra.

I barely heard Tyra launch into the fact that all four of us had to work with non-English speaking models before I had tuned her out. Victoria had been paired with Jake. Not only was Jake English-speaking, I was pretty sure it was the only language he spoke. Hell, he wasn't even that good at it from what I remembered. I was confused. How had he managed to snow the producers and get on the show? And why? He couldn't have possibly known I would be here. And even if he did, what difference would that make? In the end, I decided it was probably just Jake being Jake. He must be living in Italy, heard about the male model casting and thought it'd be a fun way to kill a day. That sounded like the guy I knew.

Looking to the photo I could see that Jake definitely had a calling as a model. My eyes were drawn to him in the photo. In fact it took me a few seconds of searching before I even found Victoria. The look on her face was sour, her lips puckered. I vaguely heard Tyra say something about "ugly-ugly versus ugly-pretty" and it didn't take much to figure out which side of the fence Victoria had landed on. But Jake. God, he looked amazing. A certain gleam shone from his black hair and eyes, giving him a devil-may-care look. He had been styled in a generic pose, with a jacket hooked to his finger and hanging over his shoulder. His other hand was on his hip and even from a photo you could tell he was thrusting his hips forward slightly. Victoria was mildly straddling one of his legs, her unease with the position clear on her face. Jake seemed to be enjoying himself. Or perhaps he was enjoying the discomfort he was causing in Victoria. He had never been the sort of guy to force himself on a girl but he always had a knack for finding someone's weak spot and exploiting the hell out of it. It was obvious that he knew she was angry about not being the prettiest thing in the picture. I thought briefly about feeling bad for Victoria. Jake had clearly made her job a lot harder today. But one more look at his boyish grin and Victoria's puckered face made me decide against it.

I was shaken from my trance by Tyra calling my name. Stepping forward to receive my critique I was rendered speechless when I saw my best photo displayed on the screen above the judges. I was tucked under Eduardo's legs, forcing my way between them. My hands looked elegant as they gripped his pants and suit jacket. Despite my position from the ground, I had managed to remember to make my legs look long. The part of the photo my eye was drawn to immediately was my face. My neck was long, my eyes fierce and my expression smoldered. But it was my teeth, anxiously biting at Eduardo's pants, that really left me breathless.

"Damn girl. Why steal the mannequin when you can just eat him alive in the store window?" Tyra complimented me.

"Your legs look amazing even though you're on the floor. And the close up on your face… stunning. You own this photo." Part of my brain realized Nigel was speaking now.

"I want this photo."

"I want that mannequin!"

"Him too, darling! But this photo is pure magic." My ears registered the exchange between Tyra and Andre, but somehow I was unable to respond.

Luckily it was our photographer from the shoot who spoke next. His accented English was pure nonsense to my ears and it allowed me just long enough to try to compose myself. I realized if I could just pull my eyes away from the photo I would be able to do that. But it was so damn big and right above the judges' heads.

_And it was hot. Really fucking hot._

Tyra's giggling was what finally pulled my eyes away from the screen. She was reacting to something the photographer was saying. And when I heard Tyra utter the words, "A little hard for him, huh?" I realized they must be talking about our on-set chemistry. Blushing brightly, I kept my mouth closed when Tyra turned to dismiss me from panel. I feared if I opened my mouth I would either be gaping like a fish or a litany of compliments praising Eduardo's huge cock would pour forth. Nodding was my best option.

Alice had been paired with the tall dark-skinned model, Laurent. According to the judges, their photo was a close second to mine. Laurent was in a power suit with a pose to match. Facing the camera full on, his feet were planted far apart, fists on his hips. While it may have looked cheesy if he were in the photo alone, Alice elevated the whole image. She was actually perched on his back, legs wrapped around his torso, one hand across his chest and the other splayed across the side of his face. If I was going to eat Eduardo alive in my photo, she was going to put herself between Laurent and anyone else who wanted him. It was an amazing image.

Rosalie was last up. Paired with the blond model, they looked like a couple of Barbie dolls together. While her pose suggested that she wasn't too comfortable getting close to him, she played it coy in front of the judges. She had one hand wrapped around the end of his tie in an attempt to pull him towards her. Her neck was long as she craned her head toward him, lips snarled in either the start of a kiss or a growl. I couldn't decide which. When Tyra made a veiled comment about Rosalie keeping her distance from the male model much like Victoria had done, Rosalie diplomatically threw her competitor to the wolves.

"Oh no, James was a perfect gentleman. I enjoyed working with him."

_Very succinct, Rose._ I thought.

She said just enough to get across the point that she could play well with others but not too much to make Tyra think she was making a statement. If anything, Rosalie knew how to play the game.

After a quick deliberation, Victoria was dismissed. She and Rosalie had been in the bottom two and it was obvious to everyone just who would be going home. Victoria put on a dramatic show of crying and blubbering that would guarantee some great screen time. I reasoned that I would catch the waterworks when the show aired. My mind was elsewhere as I gripped the amazing photo of Eduardo and myself tightly in my hands.

Alice, Rosalie and I lingered in the lobby of the hotel while Victoria packed her belongings and completed her exit interview. When we were finally given the all clear, we headed upstairs. It was late. Rosalie muttered something about 'beauty sleep' and was quickly followed by one of the camera crews. Alice and I decided on a quick snack before bed and were followed by the other two-man crew.

Eric and Tyler were nice enough. And for two guys who we'd been around for the last few weeks, it was strange to feel so comfortable in their presence but not actually have a relationship with them. We'd spoken fewer than a dozen words to each other, per producers' orders. But they made being on the show fairly comfortable. I had been worried at first about the lack of privacy being filmed constantly would garner, but Eric and Tyler were pros at blending into the woodwork and just letting us live. It also helped that the producers didn't find much value in filming our trips to get waxed and buffed and whatnot. Hell, Alice had to have her head re-shaved every five days just to keep her hair from growing back in. None of which would make for compelling television.

As I popped the bag of microwave popcorn in, Alice hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter. For once I was glad that our hotel room lacked the digital display from our apartment in LA. The thought of my photo being out in the open like that would have been slightly overwhelming. Just thinking about it made my stomach stir pleasantly. I'm quite sure I'd be able to overlook Eric and Tyler with their camera and audio equipment while I got busy pleasuring myself in front of it. Probably not the best image to broadcast to the sea of teenage fans that watched the show.

"So, your partner sure looked yummy. Was he?" Alice grinned widely at me.

"He was a good sport." I answered diplomatically. Eric and Tyler blended in well but I still knew they were there. "And Laurent? I know you're light and all… but he looked pretty sturdy."

Alice laughed brightly. "Yeah, he was very nice. I'm not sure every guy would've been as nice as him about what I had in mind for posing."

"Is that all it was? Posing?" I retrieved our popcorn from the microwave and joined Alice on the counter. She and I often played this game of trying to embarrass one another in front of the camera. See who could slip up first and give the editors a golden sound bite.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Bella. That's all it was." Her eyes stopped rolling and suddenly got really wide. "Why? Did you have something more than just posing with… what was his name again?"

"Eduardo." I could feel the blush started to spread across my face. "No, no. He was very professional."

"Uh huh." Alice didn't seem to completely believe me.

"They didn't even speak English, Alice. It's not like we were flirting."

"You don't need words to flirt, hon."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I tried to use the faked ambivalence to convince my cheeks to return to their normal color. I could practically hear Eric zooming in on me.

"I'm just saying," Alice continued. "His pants looked a little tight."

_Alright, Alice, I give! You win!_

I tried adding a furrowed brow to my eye roll and I felt the heat leave my face a little bit. We munched our popcorn in silence after that.

My mind wandered back to the photo that was in my room, safely tucked into my portfolio and I was kicking myself a little bit for choosing to share a room with Alice. While I was glad to have Rosalie on the other side of the suite, I didn't exactly want company for what I had planned tonight. While I really wanted to be a respectful roommate and not have to masturbate, the photo shoot and my now tangible reminder of it had gotten me all hot and bothered. I needed to relieve some of the tension before I completely combusted. Besides, I had a competition to concentrate on. And right now I was pretty sure given the choice, I would dump the judges into the Mediterranean Sea if it meant getting even an inch of Eduardo's cock in me.

With that thought, I slid off the kitchen counter.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rosalie's right. We have an early day tomorrow. I'm gonna turn in."

Alice nodded and tossed the empty popcorn bag into the trash. As we walked down the short hallway to our room I wasn't surprised that Eric and Tyler didn't follow us. The bedtime routine was pretty boring and if we had an early day tomorrow, so did they. With the final runway show so close I was pretty sure they would be filming extra footage before we arrived for the morning's challenge. Hearing their retreating footsteps and the click of the door, I knew they had left.

I quickly got ready for bed and turned out the lights before Alice even emerged from the bathroom. Settling back onto my pillow, I felt anything but relaxed. I hoped to god I could be quiet and figured if I just waited for Alice to start snoring maybe she'd never know what was going on just feet from her bed. Closing my eyes tightly, I pretended to be asleep. Alice finally emerged from the bathroom and turned on her soft bedside lamp to read for a bit.

_Alice, you're killing me!_

I rolled restlessly in my bed and that's when I heard it. A faint but noticeable crinkling sound. It was close to my ear and after turning my head a few more times I was pretty sure it was coming from under my pillow.

_A note? Do they do that? Leave us notes under our pillows?_

Taking a quick inventory of the past cycles of "Top Model" I really couldn't remember show notes being stashed under contestant's pillows. Slipping a hand under my pillow, I retrieved the small square of paper and tucked it down the front of my tank top. Making a show of stretching and yawning and blinking awake, I rolled over and sat up. Alice looked to me immediately.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up? I didn't think the light-"

"No, it's fine, Alice. I just need a glass of water." I interrupted her quickly.

I padded softly out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Not wanting to turn on any lights, I headed into the main bathroom and closed the door tightly behind me. With my back pressed against the door, I pulled the note from my shirt and unfolded it. It was definitely not from a producer.

_Room 416. Sneak away if you can. Jake_

Holy shit. Jake was just one floor below me. My mind worked fast, figuring out the likelihood of being able to sneak away. Sure, it was possible. After all, the camera crews already left.

_What are you thinking? You can't just leave._

It would only be for a little while. Just a quick chat with an old friend. Maybe I could find out what the hell he was doing here and how he got on the show.

_Sure, that sounds logical. Let's do that._

It was bad enough that I was arguing with myself and then caving quickly and agreeing with my inner devil. I slipped the note back into my tank top and quickly left the bathroom. Glancing guiltily around I tiptoed to the front door and slipped out into the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind me I realized my first mistake. No key.

Damn it. Now I had to go to Jake's room. Because I was only wearing a tank top and boy shorts. Not exactly great lobby attire. And finally it dawned on me that the camera crews could still be lurking around. Walking quickly to the end of the hall, I thankfully found an empty bucket sitting near the ice machine. I filled it quickly, looking around for any signs of the crew. It looked like I was in the clear.

Clutching the bucket of ice to my chest, I opted for the stairs and was relieved to find myself at Room 420 when I entered the hallway below mine.

_Just a few more doors and… here we are._

My nerves threatened to take over before I remember this was Jake. Funny Jake who was like my big brother.

_No, funny Jake who was built and hot as fuck now._

The freezing cold bucket of ice was slowly melting onto my chest, hardening my nipples, effectively stopping another mental battle with myself. I rapped on the door and hugged the melting ice a little tighter.

Jake opened the door wide and I rushed right in, closing it behind me with a swift kick from my bare foot.

"Well, well, little Bella. You seem to be in quite the hurry."

"Damn it, Jake. I could get in real trouble."

He reached a hand out and took the bucket from me. Putting it down on small table behind him, I noticed as his eyes traveled down to my chest. The combination of not wearing a bra and the wide wet circle on my white tank top were making my nipples stand in tight, little peaks. Jake's stare was doing nothing to help them relax either.

"Up here, Jake. I'm up here."

"Sorry, Bells. Just noticing you looked a little cold." He smirked as his eyes glanced over my boy shorts and long legs before making their way back up to my face. "So I see you got my note."

"No shit. What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get on the show? Did you know I was on the show? I thought you were living in New York? How come you never called me? What are you doing here?" The questions were endless.

"I'm pretty sure you asked that last one twice." He laughed loudly. "Why don't you come in and sit down and we can tackle one at a time, okay?"

_Tackle? Tackle what now?_

Jake waved his hand in front of my clearly distracted face. I blinked a few times and nodded, following him into the small sitting area in the middle of the suite. It was a good thing my eyes were still a little hazy from the thought of us tackling each other, otherwise I might have full out fainted. Sitting in one of the large armchairs was Eduardo.

"What the fuck."

This time Jake laughed so hard he collapsed forward, hands clutching his knees. Eduardo was polite enough to ignore my completely ridiculous greeting. He stood and reached a hand out to me. He waited patiently while my brain figured out what to do with it and I lamely shook it. Sinking back into his chair, he motioned for me to sit as well. Scowling at Jake, I waited for him to stop laughing and sit his ass down too.

"Are you done, Jake?"

"God, Bella. That was priceless. I'm taking that as a good thing. As in 'what the fuck, it's so nice to see you again, Edward.'"

Before my scowl could deepen, I glanced from Jake to Edward. "Edward? I thought your name was-"

"Yeah, that was my Italian name for the day." Edward spoke perfect English.

"Are you even Italian?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nope. Arizona, you?"

"Washington. What the fuck. How on earth did you two- do the producers know?"

Jake leaned forward slightly in his chair. "Yeah, they know. We were actually living here, well near here. But we're both signed with IMG and they didn't actually need Italian models today. They just needed us to not speak English. So we didn't talk."

I had to process this. "So James and Laurent?"

"James is English and Laurent… I have no idea. Do you know him, Edward?"

Edward shook his head and Jake shrugged in response.

"It's like any other modeling gig, Bella. They hired the best for the job."

"Did you know I was on the show?"

"Um, I knew you had auditioned and gotten on. But I had no idea if you made it this far. When the job came up a few days ago I figured it couldn't hurt to see if you were still on it. Final four. That's pretty awesome, you should be really proud."

It was hard to be mad at him. He was genuinely happy for me and he was right. It didn't really matter if they were Italian. Edward hadn't said a word to me during the entire shoot so it's not as though he pretended to be something he wasn't.

"Wait a minute. Jake, did you talk to Victoria? I mean, during the shoot. Did you talk to her?"

"Maybe. Why?" He was hedging slightly.

It was my turn to lean forward a little bit. "What did you say to her, Jacob?"

"Oh, Jake. She's got you." Edward laughed lightly.

"Just a little harmless Italian." Jake smiled back briefly at Edward.

"Jake, you don't speak Italian."

"Sure I do. I'm living here."

"Really? You speak Italian."

"Sure. Um, 'what time is it?', 'beer', 'your place or mine?'"

I groaned and brought my hands up to cover my face. "Oh god, Jake."

"Come on. It's not like she speaks Italian. Besides her job was to model with me, not carry on a conversation. I can't help it if she got all flustered."

"Model with you, not in spite of you."

"Close enough."

Edward looked from Jacob to me. "Did she go home tonight?"

I nodded and looked to Jake for some sign of remorse. There was none.

"Please, Bella. She was a bitch. And I knew that thirty seconds after meeting her. You've been living with her for weeks. Anytime you want to thank me for the favor, I'm right here. Waiting."

I stood up, taking him by surprise. "Don't hold your breath while you're waiting."

He reached out and grabbed my wrist lightly. I pressed my legs together quickly. It had been so long since I'd been touched by a guy. Even earlier today it was my hands that were all over Edward.

"Hey, don't go. You just got here. I thought we could order some room service and catch up."

I hesitated just long enough and that was all he needed. Tossing a menu to me, he jogged over to the phone. I didn't realize Edward had gotten up from his chair and was leaning over me, looking at the menu, until he spoke.

"Besides, Jake was right."

"About?"

"You're still looking a little cold." Edward's eyes had a perfect view down the front of my still wet tank top. The rosy pink peaks that pressed out on the fabric tightened and I felt a tingle spread across my chest.

"I'll get a burger, Jake." It wasn't what Edward was saying that mattered. It was that he was saying it, so close to me that I could feel his breath snaking down my neck. I shivered and he chuckled before pulling away.

"See. Still cold."

He was wrong. I was anything but cold.

-0-0-0-

The guys were nice enough to let me hide in the bedroom when the food arrived. Not that the hotel staff would know who I was, but I didn't want to chance it. We sat on the floor, our food on the coffee table, casually sharing a large plate of fries as we dug into our burgers. At this point Jake had filled me in on his adventures immediately following high school. The short of it had him discovered in New York, signed with IMG, followed by a recent move to Milan to do some European work to build his client base and portfolio. Edward's story was similar.

It wasn't until we got to how they met that things hit a lull.

"So did you guys meet on a job or did IMG pair you up? I mean, I know they will place models in housing together if they're both new to the area." Their silence was deafening. "Boys? Hello…"

Finally Jake spoke. "Um yeah, we met working and live together about twenty minutes out of town."

"So you're roommates?"

I looked up from my fries to catch the silent exchange. Jake inclined his head toward Edward slightly, who raised his eyebrows in response. Jake shook his head slightly and bit his lip.

"I can't read the subtitles, boys."

Jake grimaced a little as they both looked at me.

"It's just… you know, when in Rome… or Milan, I guess…" Jake trailed off but I watched as his hand reached a couple of inches across the table and brushed across Edward's knuckles before coming to rest on the table. Jake's hand next to Edward's. My eyes darted from their hands up to Edward's face before settling on Jake.

"Oh. So, you're gay." I spoke quietly.

He dropped his head and shook it slightly. "Labels. It's always gotta be something, right?" When Jake looked up, his eyes met mine in an intense gaze. "We clicked. He's a guy, I'm a guy. We've both been with girls and will again. We just…"

"Click." I finished for him.

Good for him. I could care less about his sexual orientation or preference. He was still Jake to me and it was nice to know that he was so cool about something like this. I might have thought he would've teased someone in a similar situation back home, but now I knew differently. That was pretty cool.

"Okay." I returned to my fries but could feel his eyes still on me. Looking up, his mouth was dropped slightly in disbelief.

"Seriously? Just like that. You get that I'm not gay, right? Neither is Edward." Jake seemed frantic for me to understand.

"Sure. You found someone you want to be with. That alone is pretty awesome. Besides…." It was my turn to trail off. I felt Jake's hot hand cover mine.

"Besides?"

The heat from my hand traveled up my arm and settled firmly on my cheeks. I sighed deeply and let the blush take me over.

"Besides, I think the idea of you and Edward together is pretty hot. Okay? I said it." I was relieved to find the blush cooled in light of my brutal honesty. Perhaps this was a tact I should try more often. Tackling the truth head on.

Both boys laughed and I joined them, all three of us visibly relaxing. Jake took a big bite of his burger but kept his eyes on me.

"So where does that leave you, Bells? I like to imagine you're still the virginal teen I left back in Forks."

"Imagine away, Jake."

"Really?"

"Uh no."

Edward laughed and I thought I was going to have to pat Jake on the back to keep him from choking on his food. His coughing settled down and after taking a gulp of his soda, he cleared his throat.

"Well, lay it on me. Who got to do the deed?"

"Pleasant, Jake. Real pleasant. Yes, my virginity was a business transaction. I went to the virgin bank and cashed in my hymen for non-virgin status." I was stalling and he knew it. "Ugh. Mike, okay?"

"Mike Newton?" Thank god he'd put down his burger. I nodded, embarrassed. Jake turned to Edward.

"This is the same douche bag who used to torment Bella in eighth grade until I stepped in and put a stop to it."

"Jake, did it ever cross your mind that he teased me because he liked me?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "And just when did that little twist of fate dawn on you, Bella dear?"

"After junior prom."

"Oh god, it was the post-prom lay. Bells, tell us you didn't lose it in the back of a limo wearing an ugly dress."

"Hey, my dress for junior prom was super cute. I would still wear it today."

The boys collapsed in laughter. I tried to stay pissed but couldn't and joined in their laughter.

Between gasping for air and wiping tears from his eyes, Jake managed to ask. "Did it ever cross your mind that I might have protected you because I liked you?"

My laughter slowly stopped and as I caught my breath, I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Liked me? Like, liked me-liked me?"

"Yes, liked you-liked you. I would've taken that virginity and shown it a good time."

"True?" I asked Edward. He nodded, very serious all of a sudden. "Well, damn Jake, I wish I'd have known. With Mike it was short and quick. All the way around."

"I knew it!" Jake slammed his open hand down on the coffee table and I started giggling again. Jake was holding his forefinger and thumb apart.

"I swear, Edward. Couldn't have been more than that. Am I right, Bella?"

I nodded and took a drink of my soda, trying to quell the laughter.

-0-0-0-

I had no idea how much time had passed but I was definitely overdue for bed. Thankful I didn't have a watch or view of a clock, I just knew it was time to go. But I didn't want to. The boys had been so much fun, it was nice to be real for a little while. No cameras, no competition. Edward rose from the chair he had settled back into some time ago and excused himself. That broke me out of the spell I seemed to be under.

"God, Jake, I should really get going. I have no idea what time it is."

"You sure? I've been having so much fun. I've really missed seeing you."

"Me too. But yeah, I've got an early morning."

Jake helped me to my feet and pulled me in for a tight hug. He was so warm, his heat called out to my body and I found myself pressing my legs together again. Looks like getting myself off would have to wait if I wanted to get any sleep tonight.

_At least now I've got some great mental images of the boys to get me off._

I realized I was gripping tightly to Jake and finally eased my arms. He pulled back a little but still had his arms around my lower back. Leaning in he lightly brushed my cheek with his lips. He was closer to my mouth than my cheek and my lips opened slightly in response. Just inches from my face, he hesitated before leaning back in and pressing his lips straight onto mine this time.

Oh god, he felt good. I sucked at his full lips and groaned when he slipped his tongue briefly into my mouth. Gripping his wide shoulders, I pulled myself closer to him and licked his lips before finally pulling back.

"Sorry, Jake, I-" He stopped me by raising a hand in front of my chest. He shook his head slightly so I shut up. Just as I expected him to release me, he instead pressed his open palm against my thin tank top. His hand was wide enough that his thumb and pinky finger rested lightly against my hardened nipples. Stunned, I glanced down at his hand, unsure of what to make of the gesture.

"Your shirt feels dry now."

"Yeah, that's about all that is." I couldn't believe I said that. Before I could stammer out an apology or conjure up some fake laughter, Jake's mouth was back on mine and his thumb and pinky were rubbing circles around my nipples.

Digging my fingers into his shoulders, I took all that he was offering and finally made contact with his tongue. Wrapping them around and around, we explored each other's mouth while his hands continued working magic on my tits. Finally it got to be too much. Pushing on his chest slightly but biting his lip to keep his mouth close to mine, I reached down for the hem of my shirt. Dragging his lip out with my teeth, I pulled the tank top up to my neck and finally let go of his lip long enough to get my shirt off. Moaning as he looked down at my erect nipples, he quickly whipped his shirt off over his head. I pouted and he leaned forward, biting on my lower lip playfully.

"Hey," I spoke around his lips. "I wanted to do that."

Moving to nibble up and down my neck, he breathed into my ear. "That's not the only thing I have on." Grabbing one of my hands, he pressed it firmly to the waistband of his jeans. I could feel his hard cock curving toward the top button and I bit his lip in response.

"Oh Jake, tell me it's long and thick."

"See for yourself, babe." His mouth devoured mine again before he pulled back slightly. "He is getting pretty cramped in there. Definitely not enough room for what I'm packing."

That did it. Without a word, I dropped to my knees and set my sights on his fly. I wanted complete concentration for this task. Wrenching the button free, I carefully lowered his zipper and he helped me push the jeans down his legs.

"Oh, commando suits you, Jake." His big cock was curved up toward his stomach and I watched as the purple veins pulsed wildly. Reaching up, I pulled down on it until it was pointed directly at me, a proper greeting, if you will. It was so long I could put both my hands on him and still not reach the head. I lifted my eyes to him and saw him staring at me with pure lust on his face. I licked my lips slowly.

"Do you like the view, Jake?"

"Fuck yes, Bella."

I stuck out my tongue and watched him as I slowly circled his head with it.

_Fuck, he tastes good._

He shuddered and briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, I was waiting with my tongue still out.

"Just one problem, hon."

I pulled back slightly with a questioning look on my face.

"You saw mine. Now I get to see yours."

I could feel the smile spread across my face as I stood and pressed my body against his. His cock rubbed against my hot center and his hands quickly made their way to my boy shorts. Inching them down, I kicked them off when they were low enough.

"Satisfied?" I smirked at him.

"Hardly." He shook his head and smiled back at me. Grabbing for my hips, I jumped a little as he lifted me onto him. Wrapping my legs around him and feeling his cock pulsing just below my wet pussy, I sucked on his neck as he started walking.

"Not that I care, but where are we going?" I murmured between licks.

"There's no way that fucking coffee table can take what I'm about to do to you. I need you in my bed."

I squealed as he growled and bounced me on his cock a bit. His steps quickened and we were in a darkened bedroom in no time. Walking up to the bed, I unhinged my legs from him and scrambling onto the middle of the large mattress. He climbed on after me and while we were still both on our knees, our mouths came together again. His erection was pressed hard against my stomach as our tongues caressed one another. I could feel his large hands stroking all over my naked body. Everywhere he touched set my skin on fire. I snuck my hands between our bodies and felt the sculpted perfection of his chest that continued down to his abs. When I reached his cock, I took it firmly in my hand and pumped it a few times.

Catching our breath, we pulled our mouths apart and his head sunk down to my chest as he sat back on his knees. Thanking god again that Jake has such a large cock, I was able to keep my hands on it even at the distance that was now between us. Jake's tongue circled one nipple before sucking it slowly and deeply into his mouth. One of my hands flew to his hair and gripped tightly as I moaned low and long. He continued working on my chest as I angled his cock so that I could pump it straight into my clit. The combination of sensations was unreal and he wasn't even inside me yet.

A slight flickering drew my eye to the corner of the room. It had been fairly dark when we entered but a sliver of light shone in from the adjoining bathroom. It was only now that I noticed movement in that corner of the room. It was difficult to focus my eyes as Jake continued teasing and tugging on my nipples, but I finally made out the shape. It was Edward.

He was sitting in a chair against the wall, naked. His knees were opened to the sides and I could see his long, thick cock curving up toward his muscled stomach. Fisting it tightly, I watched as he slowly dragged his hand up and down his long length. That was the motion that caught my eye. The flickering as his hand working on his cock obscured the light coming from the bathroom briefly before it returned. It was slow and steady but one look at his face told me he was anything but calm. Edward's eyes were on fire and he bit on his lower lip as he watched me slow my stroking on Jake's cock to match his pace. When Edward let out a groan I thought for sure Jake would be startled. But I was surprised to see Jake lift his head from my tits and smile briefly at Edward before turning to me.

"Is this… okay?"

I nodded but removed my hand from Jake's cock.

"There's just one problem." I could tell Jake was holding his breath, waiting for my next sentence. "Edward looks a little lonely all the way over there."

I turned and dropped to my hands and crawled over to the edge of the bed. I could hear creaking as Jake got behind me and then I felt his hands on my hips. His cock bumped into my ass and I involuntarily lifted my hips backward toward him. I was now facing Edward and opened my mouth to speak to him but was abruptly interrupted.

Jake eased his cock into my dripping folds and I shivered and clenched down on him. He hissed and I arched my hips into him again, begging him to go deeper. Finally I turned my focus back to Edward.

"What do you say, Edward? Want to join us?"

A slow smile grew on his face but his hand never left his cock. He pulled on it, making it impossibly longer just as I felt Jake thrust in again.

Finally he answered me. "It does look like fun." Without removing his hand, Edward stood up and slowly crossed the room to stand right in front of me.

_Perfect height._

One look at my face and Edward dropped his hand from his cock. He took another step forward and he was finally close enough. Jake pushed into me again and I fell forward slightly, taking Edward's hard cock deep into my mouth. I knew from the sounds they were making and their vantage point that they could both see what the other was doing to me. Or what I was doing to them.

I sucked Edward in, hard and deep. He tasted just as good as Jake. Pressing my tongue against the underside of his cock, I pulled my head back as Jake slowly pulled out of me. Swirling my tongue around the head of his cock, I waited until I felt Jake start to enter me again and took the cue to swallow Edward back into my mouth. We pushed and pulled on one another for a few more strokes before Jake stilled deep inside me and Edward slowly backed out of my mouth. I whimpered at the loss of him but was quickly repositioned as Jake sat back on his heels and pulled me onto his lap, never taking his cock out of me. I sat with my legs spread wide while Edward gazed lustily at us. Jake pulled my hair off of my shoulder and leaned forward to look at Edward.

"Does Bella look good sitting on my cock, Edward?"

"Fuck, Jake. You both look amazing. Lift her up, I'm gonna taste you both."

I felt Jake's hands on either side of my ribcage, slowly lifting me a few inches off his cock. The dragging sensation was unreal. We'd been moving so slow for so long I felt like I was about to explode. That was when Edward leaned down and laying his chest across the bed, licked his tongue from the base of Jake's glistening cock up my folds and straight to my clit. I shuddered and clenched again, that felt so good.

The boys continued their dance. Jake would slide me down and then up while Edward roughly dragged his tongue across both of us. Sucking on my clit a little more each time, I was painfully close. My hands were now digging into Edward's gorgeous hair and my head was pressed back onto Jake's shoulder.

"I need to come. I need to come!" I begged them.

"Oh you'll come, baby." Jake spoke into my ear before biting me lightly. He pulled me back down on his hard cock and my stomach uncurled into an intense orgasm. Lifting me up, Edward dragged his tongue along Jake's length to my pulsing pussy, only to tease my clit and send me reeling into another powerful orgasm. They continued pulling orgasm after orgasm out of me until I was utterly spent and my head lolled back on Jake, my hands finally loosening their grip on Edward's hair. Another thrust and Jake was coming hard. I could feel the pulsing of his cock as he held me down on his hip. Finally, Jake slowly lifted me all the way off of him and they gently laid me down on the bed, both laying down next to me. A lazy smile decorated my face.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I finally managed to speak as our panting quieted down.

"I think you're pretty amazing." Jake was tracing light circles on my stomach. He was propped up on his elbow, looking across my body at Edward who was matching his pose. "How'd she taste, Edward?"

"So fucking good. I don't think I've had enough."

Edward leaned over my body, his chest brushing against the sensitive skin of my pussy. Jake's cock was glistening from my multiple orgasms. And even though it was softening, he was still unbelievably big. Edward darted his tongue out and licked at Jake's cock. I felt my insides stirring at the sight of it. Jake's eyes closed and he moaned loudly. I watched as his cock started to slowly stiffen again.

Edward licked slowly up and down Jake's cock, tasting me on him. I rubbed my legs together and moaned with Jake as I watched Edward grasp his cock in hand so he could fully clean me off of him. Sucking him in deep, Edward glanced from me to Jake, enjoying both of our reactions.

My strength suddenly returning, I quickly shifted into a seated position. Both boys looked to me in concern.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Jake's eyes were on me and while Edward was looking at me, his mouth was still wrapped around Jake's hard cock.

"So okay." I reached for my nipples and slowly tugged one in each hand. "Please, keep going Edward."

Edward smiled around the head of Jake's cock and plunged back down. I rubbed my nipples in quick circles before tugging on them again.

"Fuck, Jake. Edward looks so hot sucking your cock."

Jake smiled up at me and watched as I slipped on hand down to my pussy. Pinching my clit, I kept my other hand alternating from one nipple to the other. Tugging and twisting.

"Damn, Edward, look at Bella. She's touching that glorious body and it's making me so hard."

Edward pulled his mouth off of Jake for a minute and used his hand to stroke him. "I can feel you getting harder in my mouth, Jake. You're so fucking thick. I want you to hit the back of my throat." With that, Edward dove back onto Jake, pulling him all the way in.

I picked up pace on my nipples and slipped a finger into my wet folds. As I groaned loudly at what I was feeling and seeing, Jake closed his eyes again and panted now as Edward worked on him.

"Bella… Bella…" It was Jake, trying to say something to me.

"What, Jake? What can I do for you?"

"Fuck. Tell me what you and Edward are doing."

"You want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Fuck yes."

I slipped my finger out of my pussy and pushed it into Jake's mouth. His lips closed quickly around my finger, sucking all of my juices off. Looking back at Edward, I complied with Jake's request.

"Edward's mouth is a little busy right now. I can see your pulsing cock as Edward sucks you in deep. His tongue is reaching out to stroke you before he pulls you in. I'm pulling on my tits. It feels so good. Uh, uh, uh! I'm going to pinch my clit and get even closer. Fuck, Edward's kissing the head of your gorgeous cock. He's sticking his tongue into your slit."

Jake's moaning was getting so loud there was no way he could hear everything I was describing, but I was too turned on to stop.

"Edward's taking you in deep, pulsing his lips around the base of your cock. I'm putting three fingers in now. Imagining your cock and Edward's in my pussy. Stroking and pushing. Hard and long and thick and… uh… uh… uh…"

I was panting now, watching as Jake's stomach muscles bunched and twitched, causing Edward to take him further in. Jake grunted at the same time I screamed out. Frantically twisting one of my nipples, I came all over my hand as I watched Edward suck hard on Jake's cock. Jake's hips lifted off the bed as Edward pulled the cum out of him.

Sinking down onto the bed, I rolled on my side and pressed my lips into Jake's neck. Kissing and sucking on his skin as Edward brought him down from orgasm, Jake's skin tasted salty. I was tingling all over from having just brought myself to orgasm and watched as Edward pulled his mouth of off Jake's softening cock. Laying his head on Jake's thigh, Edward smiled at me.

"Who knew you were such a dirty girl?"

"Appearances can be deceiving." I brought my dripping fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean. Edward groaned lightly. Closing his eyes, he turned his head slightly to bite on Jake's inner thigh. I could now see that he was trying to maintain restraint.

"It looks like we've been neglecting Edward." I turned to kiss Jake on the cheek. "That beautiful, thick cock of his hasn't gotten much attention."

Jake turned his face to capture my lips in a kiss before pulling back. "You wanna help him out with that?"

"Yes, please." I turned to Edward and laying back on the bed, I spread my knees wide before motioning to him. He climbed anxiously over Jake and came to rest with his cock just below my throbbing pussy.

"You've been so patient, Edward. Where do you want to put that big cock?" I reached down with one hand and gently tugged on it. He hissed and watched as I licked my lips and spread my knees a little further apart.

"Your mouth was great, but I'm dying to get into that pussy." Without another word, I grabbed his ass and pulled him toward me. He didn't hesitate but dove straight in.

_Fuck yes!_

He was longer than Jake, just slightly. So on his first thrust he hit the magic spot deep inside of me and my inner walls quaked and tightened.

"Fuck, Bella. So tight! So good!" He murmured as he leaned down to suck on one of my nipples. He turned his head to look at Jake, who was now propped on his elbow, watching us intently.

"Her tits are perfect."

"I know." Jake was lazily stroking his cock back to life yet again. His eyes flickered to Edward thrusting into me and then back to the circles Edward's tongue was making on my tits. God, it all felt so good. I moaned and reached a hand down to tease my clit. Putting his hands on the bed, Edward pushed up and looked down to watch my hand at work. He slid his hard cock almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in. I could see Jake's hand moving a little faster on his thick cock, wringing it out when he reached the head.

Pulling my wet hand away from my clit, I reached over to join Jake's hand on his cock. "I think Edward deserves a little reward for how good he's been to us."

"What did you have in mind?" Jake leaned over to bite at my nipple.

With a loud gasp, I reached my hands around to Edward's ass, showing Jake just where I wanted him. That was all either of them needed. Jake was up and off the bed, quickly retrieving lube and a condom. Edward was thrusting deeper in, grunting and moaning.

Jake moved swiftly and was already rolling the condom on as he strode back over to the bed. Climbing on and kneeling behind Edward, he squirted some lube onto his fingers and stroked his cock through the condom.

"In a hurry Jake?" I smiled and then groaned as Edward hit that magic spot again.

"You have no idea, Bella. Edward's ass is so fucking hot."

I could tell when Jake moved his fingers to Edward's ass, loosening him up. Edward's thrusting slowed but the growls from deep within his chest continued. He stilled completely as I watched Jake move closer to him. Edward was buried deep within me and again hit that magic spot as Jake inched his way in.

Crying out in sheer bliss, I clawed at Edward's shoulders. Jake's hands were gripping Edward's hips and he leaned forward to bite Edward's neck.

"Okay, Edward?"

He managed to turn his head slightly and capture Jake's mouth in a brief kiss. "So good Jake, so fucking good. Keep going."

Jake set the rhythm now. Pushing his hips forward, sending his cock deep into Edward's ass, forcing Edward's long cock to stretch me to the point of ecstasy. Edward grunted as Jake grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. I traced my fingers down Edward's long, exposed neck all the way down his chest until I reached his nipples. Pulling on them, he dropped his head forward, out of Jake's grasp and cried out.

"Fuck, you guys are gonna kill me!"

Edward leaned forward to capture one of my nipples in his mouth and Jake pressed harder into him. The weight on top of me was exquisite. Not too much, just enough. I felt all of Edward's long, muscular frame against mine and Jake's hands slid down to grip my hips tightly. His rough hands and Edward's smooth stomach and chest, it was almost too much.

I lifted my hips into Edward a little more, clenching my inner walls around his cock. I knew every slide of his length could be felt by Jake and wanted to make it memorable for both of them. Edward's lips were hovered just above mine and I captured them in a rough, needy kiss. Our tongues tangled together, our lips parting so we could both pant wildly. Jake's face was twisting in a look that was pure pleasure.

"God, Edward, Bella. I'm fucking close."

"I'm gonna cum too, Jake." That was Edward, talking around my mouth. I bit his lip in response.

"Me too." I managed to mutter.

Jake pushed harder and faster, thrusting Edward into me. I reached one hand onto Edward's torso and another to Jake's hip, urging him on. The delicious curling in my stomach was working lower, pulsing down around Edward's cock. The weight of his body rubbing against my clit was too much and when his cock stroked my magic spot again, I was falling apart around him. The scream that tore from my throat pushed Edward over the edge and Jake followed one thrust after.

Our bodies continued to writhe together, slowing down. The three of us were rocking lighting before Edward briefly lowered his full weight onto me. He was slick with sweat and slipped on my own moist skin. Grunting as Jake pulled out of him, Edward followed seconds later, bringing his body off of mine. Edward fell to my left side and Jake was an arm's length away on my right. My legs were shaking and my insides felt weak. My face hurt from the smile that was stretched across it. I rolled to my side to see a matching grin on Jake's side. He threw an arm over my hip and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I felt Edward scoot up behind me, his arm coming across my ribcage, his large hand coming to rest on my tits. I sighed in contentment. Edward nuzzled my ear.

"Was that good for you, Bella?"

"Fuck yes." I murmured, turning my head to kiss him on the lips.

Jake pulled a blanket up over us and we snuggled in closer.

"Stay the night." Jake whispered as I felt my eyes close.

"Mmm." I hummed.

I heard the boys laugh quietly together.

"I take it that was a 'yes.'" Edward spoke softly to Jake.

"I think so." He replied just as quietly.

I nuzzled into Jake's chest and was happy to find Edward had pulled himself closer, tucking me between the two of them.

"It was a 'yes,' boys," I yawned. "After all, I expect an encore in the morning."

There was that soft chuckle again from both of them. Just before drifting off I found myself thinking about tomorrow.

_Tomorrow. Encore tomorrow. Isn't there something I have to do tomorrow? Hmm… yes. I have to do Jake and Edward tomorrow._

-0-0-0-

I was slow to wake in the morning. Images assaulted my mind. Kissing Jake. Jake inside of me. Edward's cock in my mouth. Edward's mouth on Jake. Edward inside of me. Jake inside of Edward.

I stretched, flexing my sore muscles.

_Jake behind me. Edward on top. Top. Top? Top model. Oh no. America's Next Top Model! America's Thoroughly Fucked Model._

I groaned into my hands, burying my face.

I had been thoroughly fucked. And as much as I should regret spending the night and possibly oversleeping, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I had enjoyed every second of last night and would give anything to have it all over again.

With that thought I stretched my hands out to either side of me only to find the bed empty. Sitting up, I looked around at the rumpled sheets.

_Well, it's probably for the best that the temptation isn't right here. All naked and hard. Ugh._

My head was thoroughly out of the competition now. I crawled to the edge of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I still wasn't sure of the time but a quick shower and back up to the suite might still get me to the challenge on time. I could always check in with the boys later. Definitely.

As I closed the bathroom door behind me, I noticed how steamy it was. Water was running and through the frosted glass doors I could make out two figures. Entwined figures. A burst of steam hit me as I opened the door. When it cleared I was able to make out Edward and Jake, wrapped in each others arms. My eyes followed the water that dripped down their sculpted bodies to their hard cocks that were pulsing against each other. They stopped their passionate kiss to turn and look at me.

"Morning Bella." They spoke in unison. Then they both held out a hand to me, welcoming me in.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked shyly.

"No way. In fact, Edward was about to go out and drag you in here." Jake pulled me closer and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Edward dipped his head to capture one of my nipples in his mouth. Moaning, I ran my hands up and down their wet backs. As my hands reached both of their asses, I broke my kiss with Jake to look down again. They were rocking their hips in a slow rhythm, rubbing their cocks against one another. God, they looked so hot together. So big.

I dropped to my knees and kept one hand on each ass, holding them close together. With their cocks this close I could probably get both in my mouth. Water was dripping down my face as I leaned forward and licked roughly across both of their heads. They groaned loudly and leaned in to kiss one another again.

Keeping my eyes on the two hot guys sucking on each other's lips, I continued licking their hard cocks. Their two tastes mingled together on my tongue. I positioned myself a little higher and wrapped my hands around them, holding their thick lengths together. Opening my mouth wide, I took both of their heads in and found that was as far as I could go. It would have to be far enough. Sucking roughly, I swirled my tongue around and around their heads. Above me, their kissing grew more desperate. I started pulling my hands up and down their hard cocks, urging them on. I loved that I could do this for them.

They were pumping their hips toward one another more frantically as I sucked on their heads and rubbed their cocks together hard. They had moved on from kissing to biting and they were growling and groaning loudly now. The soft skin under my fingers was getting even harder and pulsing wildly. Suddenly they were coming. I dipped my mouth over their heads and sucked at the sweetness pouring out of them. I lapped my tongue around and around, pulling it out of them with my hands.

When I finished I stood to see their tender kisses. Leaning forward, I joined in the kissing, each of us getting some tongue and lips and teeth from someone.

"You are so fucking amazing, Bella." Jake breathed in between the light kisses.

"Just a little thank you for an amazing night."

Edward slipped a hand down to tease one of my nipples and I pressed forward into his hand, moaning.

"What about you, Bella? We need to thank you too." Edward spoke in a low rasp as Jake's mouth moved to my other nipple.

"I think a thank you might just kill me." I laughed and gasped at the same time.

Jake turned me towards him, his mouth working on both of my tits now. Edward was pressed up behind me, his hands snaking down my body to swipe gently at my wet folds. Using one hand to part my lips, his other fingers pressed firm circles on my clit. As I bucked my hips forward and back I could feel both guys stiffening again. Edward's long cock was pressing into the flesh of my ass when Jake's mouth traveled back up to mine.

"Have you ever had a guy… back there before?" Jake murmured to me and I heard Edward groan. Jake was speaking quietly, but we were all so close together of course Edward would've heard. I shook my head and swallowed nervously. Jake pulled back to look at me. Moving his hands up to frame my face, his expression was serious.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bella."

I bit my lip as my mind frantically tried to decide. "I'm just not sure."

Edward's mouth was suddenly at my ear. "It's okay, hon. We've already discovered how inventive we can all be." He bit down on my ear lobe and I felt my indecision waver. I pressed my face into Jake's neck, kissing and nipping at his wet skin.

"I just don't know. Everything has been so amazing. And I want you in me again." I mumbled into his warm neck.

Jake's cock bumping into my clit and Edward's hard length against my ass was making it hard to think straight. Lifting my head, I spoke a little louder.

"I want you both in me right now but-"

Edward silenced my wavering with a hard kiss. While I got lost in Edward's mouth, I heard Jake say. "I have an idea."

Before I knew it he was guiding his hard cock into my waiting pussy. I clenched tightly around him, reveling in the sensation of being filled by him again. He slowly stroked in and out of me as he watched Edward and I kiss. Finally we broke our kiss to get some air in the steamy shower. Jake leaned over my shoulder to kiss Edward before moving his lips to Edward's ear. I was close but too distracted by Jake's thick cock sliding in and out of me to hear what they were saying. I felt Edward nod and place a gentle hand on my hip. When Jake pulled away, Edward's lips moved to suck on my shoulder blade. He worked his way up to my ear.

"Bella, honey, Jake's got a great idea. Do you trust us?"

I moaned loudly in affirmation as Jake pushed deep into me and stilled his movements. Edward's hands gripped my hips firmly and I felt his body slide down mine. One hand left my hip and I felt a sudden delicious pressure at my pussy.

_Oh god, he's going to join Jake inside of me!_

Edward's fingers circled and stretched and pulled on me gently and I moaned at the sensation.

"Okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Uh huh." I nodded, letting my head drop onto Jake's chest again. "Keep going, please."

Edward removed his fingers and started pressing his cock against my opening. When he slipped the head in alongside Jake's still and patient cock, I gasped in surprise. The boys were still, waiting for a sign from me.

A let loose a low moan. "Ooooh, so so good, Edward. Fuck, you both feel amazing. Keep going. Fill me with your cock, Edward. Rub your cock against Jake's."

It was the boys' turn to groan now. I knew what my dirty talk did to them.

Edward slowly pushed further in and then they were both deep within me. The stretching was more pleasurable than painful and the fullness was unbelievable. When they started to move together, I thought I was going to lose it. My inner walls quivered and shook and I felt weak in the knees.

"So good, boys. I'm gonna cum. Can't last." I couldn't even speak in full sentences. They grunted in unison as they pushed and pulled in and out of me. Jake circled my nipples with his thumbs and the tingling rose up from my pussy to my chest and all over me. After a minute he slipped his hands to my sides and lifted my feet from the shower floor. I automatically wrapped my legs loosely around Jake's hips. Edward pressed closer behind me, holding me up with his body as well. I imagine the angle was better for both of them as they picked up the pace.

"Fuck, Edward. I can feel your cock rubbing against mine."

"Your cock is so thick, Jake. It feels amazing."

I still couldn't believe they were both inside of me. A slow churning was building deep within me and I found myself wanting it to continue. I needed to cum. Gripping Jake's strong shoulders, I hefted myself up and almost off of them before slamming back down as they lifted up.

"Fuuuuck." They moaned together.

I threw my head back as they dug deep into me, laughter pealing from my throat.  
>"I fucking love when you swear in stereo."<p>

Jake and Edward attacked either side of my neck, nipping and sucking. I pulled myself up and slammed back down again. Our pace was quickening. I wasn't going to last long.

"Need to cum, need to cum, need to cum."

"Then fuck, Bella, cum!" Jake commanded and that was all it took. Their heads bumped deep within me and I came apart, pressing their cocks tighter together. My body rolled into another orgasm as they pulled out and pushed in again. I felt Edward come apart as he thrust deeply and bit into my shoulder.

"Fuck, can't hold on!" Jake yelled as he came.

Edward pulled slowly out of me as Jake continued pumping his orgasm out. I came again as Jake thrust deep inside slowly, still spilling his cum out into me. The soft kisses Edward was placing on my back and neck were heavenly and Jake started doing the same to my mouth. I kissed Jake back and when he pulled out of me, I turned my body just enough to enjoy another kiss between the three of us.

Keeping their arms around me, the boys gently washed me. Jake tended to my sensitive, tingling skin while Edward started shampooing my hair. I moaned happily, contentedly as they took their time pampering me. We were close enough that the suds from my body washed down theirs as well and eventually we turned off the shower and emerged into the steamy bathroom. Edward dried me off and then Jake carried me back to the bed. I settled in the middle of it as the boys came out and took their places on either side of me.

"I'd love to stay boys, but…"

"We've already made you late enough." Jake finished.

"We understand. In fact, I think we both feel badly about keeping you this long." Edward continued.

I gave Edward a lingering kiss before turning and doing the same with Jake.

"Thank you boys." I made my way to the edge of the bed and they helped me to stand. "I think I can walk now."

They laughed heartily and Jake rolled off the bed to grab me something to wear.

After throwing on my boy shorts and tank top from yesterday with a too big pair of Edward's sweatpants, I was set to go. At least I thought I was. Another couple of kisses tugged at my heart. I really didn't want to leave.

-0-0-0-

It was debatable as to how the show would choose to explain my elimination. Alice did her best to cover for me in the morning when I was missing from the hotel suite. She had managed to make up my bed quickly before the camera crews arrived. Stuffing some pillows underneath, she made up some story about my not feeling well. Of course one of the cameras stayed behind to film when I awoke from whatever sickness I was suffering from. So when I walked in the front door, I was found out.

I had missed the morning's challenge and therefore was disqualified. Tyra gave me one of her standard lectures on responsibility and maturity but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had made it to Europe and would be in the final runway show, so I still had a job.

Better yet, I had two days to kill before the show. The smile just wouldn't stay off my face during my exit interview and I practically skipped around the room as I packed my bag. I was pulling for Alice to win and was glad I would be around to see it likely happen. But right now, as I stood with my suitcase in hand outside Room 416, I wasn't thinking about Alice.

Knocking lightly, I smiled when the door opened to reveal Jake and Edward standing closely together just inside the room. They looked at me anxiously while I made a slicing motion across my neck.

"Oh Bells." Jake pulled me into the room and into a hug while Edward closed the door. "I'm so sorry. I know how badly you wanted this."

"It's okay." I shrugged and turned to put a light kiss on Edward's lips. As I walked over to take a seat, I noticed the boys standing nervously by the door. "Really, I'm fine."

They glanced at one another.

"Bella, we feel responsible for what happened. We never meant to get you kicked off the show." Edward tried to apologize.

In a huff, I rose from the chair and walked over to them. Wrapping a hand in Edward's t-shirt and my other hand gripping Jake's waistband, I pulled them to me.

"Fuck me senseless boys and maybe I'll forgive you." I winked playfully at them. Releasing them from my grip, I turned on my heel and made a point of swaying my hips slowly as I walked toward the bedroom.

When I didn't hear anyone following, I stopped and turned to glance over my shoulder at them. Both boys were staring after me, mouths gaping open. Jake ran a slow tongue out over his lower lip while Edward dragged a hand through his tousled hair.

"I'm waiting boys." I pointed to Jake. "That tongue should be in my mouth." I turned and motioned to Edward. "And that hand should be in my pussy. Let's go."

It seemed to be unconscious, but as Jake and Edward thawed from their shocked expressions, they linked their hands together and started quickly after me. Picking up my pace, I was soon being chased into the bedroom. And while I beat them to the bed, I knew we'd all win in the end.


End file.
